Sickness Revised
by nicktoons841
Summary: Another revised one. Had to delete the old one. PLEASE R&R, NO FLAMES! Rated for some grossness and mention of death.


Author's Note: I own nothing. Catscratch beings to Nickelodeon. Please R&R, with **NO FLAMES!!! **Like to my other stories, I revise to make it better. WARNING: Mild OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It was an ordinary day in Bakersfield, Pennsylvania. All sunny and beautiful. We cut to a huge mansion and inside a room lived a small, black cat. He wasn't the pet's owner, he WAS the owner, or one of the three at least. His name was Mr. Blik, or Blik for short. He got out of bed and from his sleep and went downstairs.

"Ah, a nice day for a nice, um...day." he said. Suddenly, his other brother, Waffle (he was mostly gray and taller than Blik), was on the top of him as he got startled. "Waffle get off me!"

"But I want to do something." Waffle replied.

"Then go on top of someone else! Like Gordon!"

"Did someone call me?"

A orange and white cat with a bushy tail, fat, comes in.

"I wanna do something!" repeated Waffle.

"And he's bugging me! Today, I'm gonna go outside and ride Gear for the rest of the day." Blik said.

"But that sounds boring."

"Well tough luck!" Blik snapped and leaves the room.

"Gee, I never seen him that way before," Gordon remarked. "On the other hand, he does get cranky in the morning."

"Who's cranky?" Waffle asked stupidly and blinks. Gordon just stood there.

Meanwhile, Mr. Blik got into gear, his car and drove from his house.

"Ah, now this is wonderful. No one can ignore me, a nice breeze. Yep, just what every single rich cat can hope for. Or at least me, perhaps." he laughed at his joke. Then, he spots something. He stops his car and went over to it. But the more he got closer, the more it got away. Blik got followed into the woods. Suddenly, everything went all gloomy and dark. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I should be enjoying myself. Instead I'm looking for something that's maybe not even there."

But he saw the thing standing there. It was a puddle of green goo lying down on the ground. Blik goes nearby. "I hope this doesn't hurt me." he said frightened. Just then the goo attached to his hand while he yelled, trying to get it off. The goo disolves into his body. "That was just creepy." He walks out as he feels dizzy. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go back."

He got into his car and drove back home. Back there, Waffle is playing with his newts and Gordon planting some flowers outside. The selfish cat opened the door and walked in, still dazed. Waffle is the first to see him.

"Hey Blik, why are you back so soon?" he questioned.

"I just forgot something." Blik lied. He thought telling his brothers that some green blob attacked him would be stupid.

"You don't look so good. You look more...gray."

Waffle was correct. Blik was turning a little gray after what happened.

"What? I'm not that old!"

"No, I meant that you're pale."

"Well, I...I..." he trails off when he fell down onto the floor.

"Blik?" Waffle snaps his fingers at his face. "Oh no! Gordon! Gordon!"

"What is it?" Gordon comes over quickly while having a small showel and his gardening clothes on.

"Blik passed out!"

"What? Hovis!"

A butler wearing black clothes enters.

"Yes?" the butler, Hovis, asks.

"Get some water!"

"Right away." Hovis came back with a huge bucket of water. Gordon took it and splashed it onto Blik. He didn't wake up.

"He is passed out." said Gordon shocked. Waffle screamed. "Quick Waffle, help me put him into Gear. We'll drive him to the hospital."

"OK." he replies. The two cats help Blik into the red car as Gordon drove all the way to the hospital.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Blik opened his eyes. Everything was all blurry for a sec, then he saw a doctor, Gordon and Waffle.

"Ugh, what happened?" he rubbed his head from the headache.

"Blik, you're alive!" cheered Gordon.

"Splee!" Waffle added.

"Yes, we were all worried you'll never make it through." the doctor said.

"Make what through?" quired Mr. Blik.

"You passed out." answered Gordon.

"Did you try the bucket?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well I..." Blik stopped because he coughed a few minutes straight.

"Uh, maybe we should take you home."

"That reminds me. We couldn't find out what was wrong with you, Mr. Blik." the doctor explained. "We've never seen anything like this."

"I bet I know." Blik muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Can Blik come home with us? I think he'll feel much better." said Waffle.

"Okay." said the doctor.

The nurse picked up Blik from his bed and put him into his car. Gordon drove back to their mansion. Hovis placed him into his bed and tucked himself in.

For the next couple of days, Blik was feeling weird from the inside. He kept sneezing and coughing and sniffing, not knowing that the green goo that attacked him gave him this. His brothers became more worried.

One day, a yellow cat with brown pigtails wearing a blue headband that matched her bows walks to the front. Her name was Katilda. She knocked at the brothers' house and Gordon opened the door.

"Hello Gordon, I couldn't help but hear that Blik was sick. Is he getting better?"

"Unfortunately, no," Gordon said sadly. "You may come in if you want. Blik will sure love to have you."

"Thanks." Katilda made her way into Blik's room. He saw him there, sleeping. She sighs.

"He looks so peaceful sleeping right there. Wait a minute, why am I even thinking about that? I just only like him as a friend. And yet...there's something more to him than that." she sighs again. "Maybe it'll be much better if I leave."

Then, Blik, wakes up from a yawn and scratches himself. He sees Katilda, standing there.

"Um, Katilda, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Gordon invited me here. Are you feeling any better?"

"No, not really." he coughs again. "Listen Katilda, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"What if...never mind"

"Oh, come on, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Blik, you're my friend. You can trust me." she got more closer to him.

"Well, all right. What if you, not me, got attacked by something you don't know, and it made you very ill?" the black sick feline questioned.

"It's you, isn't it?"

"It's me what?"

"You got attacked by something and it made you very unhealthy."

"Well...okay, so I did. There, I admitted it."

"Blik, you gotta tell your brothers sooner or later."

"Yeah, I know."

"What was that thing that attacked you anyway?"

"A greeb blob. More like slime or goo."

"Slime? Where?" Waffle interrupted as he came in.

"I better go, see you later." Katilda said to Blik and left.

"Waht was that about?"

"Nothing. Just go somewhere else." says his older brother.

"Oh." Waffle also leaves Blik's room.

Outside from there, Gordon saw him. "So, how is he?"

"He said he doesn't want to talk about it." responds Waffle.

"I do hope Blik gets better soon. It's been three days now."

"Yeah, I know." The two simblings exit and went to what they were doing. Unknown to the cats, the green blob is taking control of Blik!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

It was a dark and stormy night. The time was around 9:30, and everyone was in bed. Everyone have dreams. It can be pleasent and nice, or bad and dark, or don't have one at all...Anyway, Blik's dream was a whole lot different.

The sequence begins when he was in a huge tub of money. He felt much better, normal. Blik was having a great time. He got out and went into his car. He saw Waffle, Gordon, and Katilda starring at something. A fog was too thick to see, but when it cleared out, Blik saw a cemetery stone and said...his name. His brothers and crush are crying and sobbing.

"Why? Why did this have to happen!" Waffle demands, crying a lot.

"I know, Waffle. Blik is gone but he'll be in our hearts." said Gordon firm.

"Gordon is right, Waffle." Katilda agreed. "You know, I've always loved him, wanted to marry him. But it was too late."

"Katilda, I love you too!" Blik shouted however they didn't hear him, not a word. "Hey, are you even listening to me?" he ran up to him, but Mr. Blik passed through like a ghost. "OK, now this is getting weird. I can't be dead!

The background changed to a swampy, gassy place filled with trees. It looked like a forest polluted & big.

"Now where am I?" Blik walked around and saw a thing glowing. He got closer and closer to the light. He found it. It doesn't glow anymore and revealed itself. Blik hid under some bushes to see. The thing looked like an old woman, with warts, moles, and such. The woman had the looks of a witch. "That is one ugly lady." Blik said to himself, but the woman heard that."

"Who's there?" the woman commands. She glances and saw nothing. "Hmm, must of been my mind. Oh well..." she disappeared with a poof. Mr. Blik came out from hiding. Just then, he coughed up a hairball. But it wasn't a hairball, he coughed out the green goo that stuck to him. It unappears from the fog.

"Wait, come back here!" Blik chased again, feeling weak again, coughing and sneezing. When he woke up, he looked around and saw nothing but being back in his room. Expect he pulled his sheets revealing the goo.

His scream woke up Gordon, Waffle, and Hovis. So, they went inside his room. Blik his the blob. Gordon opened the door.

"Blik, are you feeling alright?" he asked as he came up to his bed.

"I...I don't know." said Mr. Blik.

"Well, you should have this," Waffle said Blik some green, lumpy soup. "It's newt's soup. It helps you feel better."

"This doesn't have real live newts in it, right?"

"Nope." Blik drank the soup then spat it out. The green spit went onto Hovis and he cleaned it up with a napkin.

"Well, don't wake us so early in the morning." yawned Gordon.

"Yeah, I'm gonna play with my newts one more time, then go back to bed." Waffle said. The three left and close the door. After that, Blik had some thinking to do.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

It was noon. Katilda went to the cat's home and saw Gordon again.

"Is Blik better now?" she asks concerned.

"Nope." Katilda sighs. "What's wrong?"

"Well...what if a guy liked this girl and she knows that and that guy gets sick and the girl gets worried about him?"

"It's about Blik, isn't it?"

"Yes. You see, I...I...love him! The way he's so...so..."

"Annoying and bossy?" Gordon joked.

"Gordon, I'm serious! He's just, well, Mr. Blik is so much more than that."

"I know how you feel. Well, not with you, I mean the Human Kimberly."

"She is a nice girl. Is that why you like her?"

"You mean love, and that she's kind, smart, funny."

"That's how I feel about Blik."

"Hey, look who's at the door!" Waffle pointed as he comes on screen.

"Oh boy, it is the Human Kimberly?" hoped Gordon.

"No, but someone even better!" the same old lady from Blik's dream enters. "I think she can help us."

"Yes, my name is Ms. Batwich and I'm the doctor for Blik." Ms. Batwich replied.

"I'm sure you can help us." the honest cat said. "Hovis can lead you into his room."

Hovis came out. "Right this way, madam." he said leading the old lady to the room. However, when Hovis opened the door, a snot river came out.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed.

"I'll get a mop." Hovis left to get one as Batwich went into Blik's room. The black cat was mostly gray and his eyes were white. Mr. Blik groaned while she came in.

"Hey, I know you! You're from my..."

"Quiet, the walls have ears, you know."

"Ok, first of all, I wanna, know who you!"

"Lookey here son! I'm not here for your help! Ok, I am. Just get on my magic rug."

"Magic rug?" Ms. Batwich snapped her fingers and out came a magic, flying red rug. "I must be hallucinating."

"Get on, I don't have all day!"

"Are you sure this isn't a trick?" the rug whipped a little, not the hard though. "All right I'm gettin' on!" he got on the rug.

"Off ye go!" the old female said as she whips the rug like a horse adn the two went into the air. Blik was a bit scared because of heights.

"Um, are you sure this is right?"

"Of course, Blik."

"How did you know my..." before he could finish, the rug zoomed down to a small cabin. Mr. Blik yelled some more, but Ms. Batwich didn't.

"Oh, shut up already!" the magic rug stopped at the cabin in front. "This is my house."

""Looks familiar." Blik remembered his dream some more and had it.

"Well you should. Come on!" Mr. Blik followed Ms. Batwich inside. The scene shows them in the kitchen and sitting down on the table."

"Take this. It's a family soup." Batwich gave Blik the soup. It was brown not green. "Don't worry, it isn't newt soup."

Blik wondered about what she said and shrugged. He drank the soup and was very good. "This is great!" he drinks the soup. Next, his fur turned black and his eyes are yellow again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. But, that's not all of the cure."

"What do you mean?"

"The dream you had about me and my place."

"Wait a second! How do you know that?!"

"I've been watching you, Blik. You see, I know your inner most thoughts and what you like."

"And why?"

"Because, the ones have chosed you."

"Ones? Who are they?"

"A very long time ago, when I was 5, there was a war going on in my city, Trampeous. It's very far from Bakersfield. You see, the war was about our people. Trying to take or have them. There was a king. A great king. However, he died during the war. No one knew who killed him, not even me. For years then, I traveled all over the world, until now..."

"Now what?"

"A sign said that the chosen one would be here in Bakersfield. I eventually found you. But the darkness found you first and filled you up with the goo, of darknessness."

"Why me? Why? I don't wanna be sick!" Blik sneezed after.

"Because...you're the chosen one. You're the one that's supposed to lead on the king's family."

"What about my brothers?"

"They weill have to come with you on this journey. I know you didn't tell them yet."

"Yeah, I understand everything now, but...Well what if they don't believe me!"

"Katilda believed you, right?"

"Yes?"

"Then your brothers will too. I'm sure they knew that you're gone."

"I think they do. Thank you a lot. So, all I have to do is get to Trampeous, and find the real cure?"

"Yes. Also, I have a friend there that can help you. Remember, tell Waffle and Gordon before it's too late."

"Before what's too late?"

"You'll find out eventually." Suddenly, Ms. Batwish disappears and so did everythng else. Mr. Blik finds himself in his room again. Gordon and Waffle open the door.

"Blik, is everything all right?" asked Gordon.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you guys." Blik responded.

"What?" said Waffle.

"I...I..."

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"...The reason that I got sick was because, I got attacked by a thing. Green goo. You see, I got visited by the doctor, Ms. Batwich, and she told me that I was the chosen one..." he started. He explained the whole thing what she told him. His brothers listened to every word, every letter.

"So all we have to do is find Trampeous, find the king, and bring you back to health?" Waffle questions.

"Yeah"  
"Blik, why didn't you tell us before?" wondered Gordon.

"I thought you think I was making this up. Laugh at me like I'm sort of freak."

"Oh, Blik, we're brothers. It's our job to stick together."

"Yep. Unless, what you say is a trick," protested Waffle. "This isn't a trick, right?"

"It's not a trick!" sneered Mr. Blik. Katilda unlocks the door and goes inside.

"Hi." Katilda greeted. It startled the three animals.

"Uh, hi Katilda. Didn't see you there."

"Look, I heard everything. About you and the sickness."

"And, what's your point?" quired Waffle.

"I can help you." the brothers are in shock. "Let me explain. Before I moved here, I was born in Trampeous. I lived there all my life. Until, the war came. I was scared and unsafe. The people took my parents away. I vowed since then, to never let someone dear to me let go."

"You can lead us to Trampeous?" said Gordon.

"Yes. For Blik's sake, I will."

"Hovis, get the plane!"

"Great!" Mr. Blik hugged Katilda, making her blush.

The butler shows up again. "The plane is outside for you." he said in reply.

"Good! You're riding!" Blik ordered.

"Actually, I'm riding." Katilda corrected. "Since I'm the only one who knows the way to Trampeous, I guess I have to ride."

"Ok, then Hovis, take care of the house!"

"All right, Blik." Hovis said. The four cats went outside and saw a huge, white plane that they can fit in. Katilda is the pilot while Mr. Blik, Waffle, and Gordon took their seats.

"Um, Katilda, do you know how to drive a plane?" asked Gordon.

"Gordon, stop being a worry-wort! She'll be fine." said Blik.

"Yeah, worry-wort!" Waffle agrees stupidly. However, Katilda didn't know how to dirve one, but did so anyway. She uses the controls and off they went into the sky. Hovis looked up from the ground as Katilda flew the plane. He then pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"They're coming."

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Katilda is driving the airplane. She pulled out a speaker. "Attention Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik," Katilda said. "We are now over the blue skies. I'm sure, any minute now, we'll be in Trampeous." she placed the speaker back where is was.

The cats were in their seats. Waffle's looking out the window, Gordon's eating, and Blik is lying down.

He looked at the ceiling and wondered...what id he was gonna live, or not? Hopefully, that witch doctor did help him, or didn't? Going on this trip to save himself, or for nothing? These are the most questions that are going in his mind.

Suddenly, his stomach starts to ache. He groaned as he held it. His brothers stopped what they're doing and turned to him.

"Blik, is everything alright?" Gordon asks.

"I'm fine." Mr. Blik lied. The pain grew more intense. "OW OW OW!!" he screeched. "Okay, I'm not fine!"

"Someone should call the doctor." suggested Waffle.

"Waffle, there _is_ no doctor!" Gordon snapped.

"Oh." then Waffle panics and runs in circles.

This only caused Blik more suffer. Is his world, everything spun around him. Even the smallest sound he heard was an echo. The sounds grew louder as his vision became blurry. Soon, everything went black. He passed out. Gordon and Waffle look at him, not moving an inch.

"Gordon..."

"Yes Waffle?"

"Is Mr. Blik...dead?"

"Hold on there now." Gordon moved his ear near where Blik's heart is and hears it, pulsing. "Great gopher, lad, Blik's alive!"

"Splee!"

"I'm sure he'll wake up in a few hours, or at lest we get to Trampeous."

Just then Katilda walks on screen when the door opened automatically. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Blik is resting...or in a coma. Whichever's better." answers Waffle.

"Wait, you're suppose to be riding the plane," said Gordon to Katilda. "If you're not, then who's riding the plane?!"

"Unless it's on auto-pilot."

"Um...define auto-pilot." spoke Katilda uneasy.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! EVERYBODY PANIC!" Waffle yells. Everyone (expect for Blik who was still unconscious) was screaming and running around.

The plane dived down, faster and faster. By the looks of it was gonna crash near a dock. The next thing you know, the people seeing the plane with no control, ran from it. The plane crashes near the boating dock. Luckily, all the cats seemed to survive the crash.

Waffle's the first to open his eyes. "Hey, I think, er, no! We're alive!" he wakes up Gordon and Katilda. "We're alive!"

"Alive, you say?" speaks Gordon. Then looks at himself. "Hey, we're alive!"

"Awesome!" said Katilda amazed, but Waffle and Gordon glanced at her. "I was meant for that to happen." she chuckled nervously.

Blik got up as he shook his head. "Wha' happened?" asks he. "How did we get here?"

"Blik, you're alive, too!" said Waffle happily as he hugged his brother. For a moment, Blik hugged back and got off him.

"Waffle...NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Yes.

"Ay, need a ride?" a voice questioned.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

The Human Kimberly went into the cats' mansion, because she wanted to borrow eggs. She knocks on the door, but no reply. Curious, she knocked again but nothing. Finally, she kicked the door and Hovis unlocked it.

"Hello there." he greeted.

"Hi. Is it okay if I borrow some eggs for my unicorn project?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course." Hovis said then he quicky ran, got back with a basker of eggs, and handed them to her.

"Thanks." Kimberly looks around. "Um, have you seen Mr. Blik, Waffle, and Gordon?"

"Oh, them. They're on their way to...Trampeous."

"Hmm, there's something common about that place..."

-----------

The voice came from an young man in his early 20s. He wore safari gear & clothes around him. He was on a motorcycle.

"Do you need a ride?" the man asked again. The cats look at each other and nodded. "Get on then." they get on. "Where to?"

"To Trampeous!" shouts Waffle.

"Trampeous...you are in Trampeous!"

"We are?" questioned Katilda.

"Hooray! What a miracle." Mr. Blik cheered.

"If you can, I'll drop you at my clinic." spoke the man.

"Ah, we will like that alright." Gordon said. The human started his motocycle and drove off to his clinic.

They soon stopped at a part of the woods and in front of a cabin. There was a flag beside that had a red plus sign.

"Here it is then." the other four got off. "But why do you need to be here?"

"Ow, the pain!" Blik clutched his stomach as he groaned.

"I see. I think I have something for that." he picks up Blik and carried him inside.

Waffle, Gordon, and Katilda waited in the waiting room, patient.

"Do you think Blik will be alirght?" Katilda said to Gordon.

"Aya, even I can't tell. I just hope we can trust this guy."

"He seems nice."

"I know, I know."

Waffle is looking at a tank full of newts. When no one was looking, he look one out and hid it inside his fur/pocket. Just then the guy came out and smiled.

"Don't worry, your friend will be fine. I gave him some medicine and is resting now. In about a half hout, he'll wake up and not be moaning anymore." he explained.

"Thank you so much," Gordon said. "For you helping us out."

"What is your name?" added Katilda.

"Jeff Robbin." Jeff responded. "I'm an expert at taking care of animals. What are your names?"

"I'm Gordon, of the Quid Clan. That's Katilda, and Waffke is over there. Oh, and the one who's resting is Mr. Blik." acquainted Gordon. Jeff nods.

"I see. Well, you guys are welcome to stay here tonight." he offered. "The guest rooms are upstairs."

Later that night, around 9PM, Gordon, Katilda, and Blik were getting ready for bed in the guest room.

"Ah, it's a nice world after all." Blik speaks.

"It wouldn't be nice if that goo didn't get inside you." said Katilda.

"However it was nice for Jess for letting us stay here."

"And look what I found, a newt!" Waffle exclaims as he pulled out a newt he got from the tank. "I'm gonna name her Shelby."

"Oh great." said sarcastically Blik while he rolled his eyes.

"It is time to get some rest." said Gordon as he turned off the lamp next to him. "I wonder about the Human Kimberly..."

Meanwhile, Kimberly is searching the Internet for 'Trampeous'. The city rang a bell to her, somehow, someway. But there were no searches.

"That's unusual." she said to herself. "But why is it so..." Kimberly gasps and realizes. "Oh no..."

* * *

CHAPTER 8

The next day, Waffle and Gordon got up. Blik was still in his bed. The alarm didn't go off, and didn't attend to.

"Shh. Now Waffle, don't try to wake him up." Gordon whispered.

"Got it." Waffle salutes. The two sneaked out. Gordon closed the door and the fat cat and tall one dashed out. "Hey, where's Katilda?"

"Good point, lad." Both looked around in the hallways until...

"Hey!

Gordon and Waffle screamed and jumped up on the ceiling. Katilda, holding a book, giggled.

"You guys are so funny."

Gordon saw his claws ripping off the ceiling. He fell down. Waffle also fell, landing on him.

"What's that?" he questioned, getting up, gazing the book Katilda had in her hands.

"Oh, I found it in the library." the yellow cat responded.

"There's a library in this cabin?" requests Gordon.

Katilda laughs. "No. It's the library 1/2 blocks from here. I woke up early, like at 5, and couldn't get back to bed. So, I took my morning jog and saw this book out on the window."

"What's it about?" Katilda brushed off the dust on it. The title said, 'The Sickness'.

"'The Sickness'?" asks Waffle.

"No, '_The_ Sickness'." Katilda replied. She turned some pages and browsed quickly. "Hmm, 'Problems', 'Answers', 'Solutions'. Heh, nothing important in here."

"Wait! Turn to that page!" demanded Gordon, pointing it out. Katilda turned to page 102. "It says, 'All About It'?"

"Oooh." Waffle said stupidly/amazed.

"I think...that's it's the cure of Blik's flu."

The three felines stare at one another. Just then, Jeff walks by. Gordon hid the book behind his back.

"Howdy mates." he said.

"Um, hey Jeff." Waffle, Gordon, and Katilda greeted at once.

"What you got behind there?" the man pointed behind Gordon, curious.

"Behind where?" asked Gordon nervously.

Next Mr. Blik came out. He yawned and went over to the group.

"What'd I miss?" asks Blik.

"I best be going now." said Jeff and exits. After, Blik's loved ones grabbed him.

"Whoa whoa, I just got up. The medicine really helped out."

"Blik! We know how to get rid of your sickness, once and for all!" bawled Gordon.

"What you talking about, fatty?"

"Gordon's right." Katilda agrees. "I found this book, that he has. It can help you, for good."

"So? That medicine helped too." Suddenly, Mr. Blik started to groan and ahe again. He coughed up some hairballs, and not ordinary hairballs. He coughs it up heavy as two bowling balls and the size of a computer mouse. It had slime and gunk all over it.

"Eww." the rest sadi disgusted.

"But why do we need to keep it a secret? Jeff can help us." stated Waffle.

"That is true, but just in case...we need to keep it a secret." Gordon protested. They gave all in unison a high five.

"So read what's in there." Blik insisted.

"Okay. Well it says in the book that the sickness came from a little green blob, that..."

"Yeah, yeah, the cure, Gordon! The cure!"

He nodded. "'Turn to the next/last page to find out the cure.'" Gordon does do. But to a surprise, the last page is..."Gone."

"What?" questioned Katilda shocked.

"The last page, it's gone!"

* * *

CHAPTER 9

"Gone?! How can it be gone? I don't wanna die!" Blik panicked.

"Relax, Blik." said Gordon trying to calm him down.

"RELAX?!?! How can I relax? I'm going to die for crying out loud!"

"Hope to see you at your funeral." Waffle said. Katilda gave him a death glare. "I mean, we'll find some way. I know we will!"

"'Cause we're a team! The four of us." added Katilda. Her, Waffle, and Gordon high-fived as they cheered.

Mr. Blik sighed. "I'm doomed." he mumbled.

-----------

Later, outside, three out of the four walk into the woods. The book said something about that and Blik's incident with the witch doctor. Maybe they can find her here.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Waffle scared.

"Don't be afraid, Waffle. The witch doctor can't be far." answers Gordon. He turned to Katilda. "Didn't you say something about a war?"

"The war of '92." she replied. "It was really small but I remember as if it was yesterday."

The yellow female starts a flashback of the outer city, Trampeous and overheard.

_"In June 1992, my city was under attack. I was just a kitten back then. I had no idea what was going on. I tried to find my parents. However it was too late. I was them being taken away from there...military people. I escaped and remembered what my mom said. 'Never give up on hope...find your own journey."_

The flashback ends.

"That's what you remember? Do you even know what it was about?"

"No. I just know what I know."

Gordon and Katilda see Waffle, crying a whole lot a tears.

"That was the most tear-breaking story I've ever heard." he sobbed.

As they walked more 'to the woods, it got darker and turns into a swampy, gassy place (familiar).

"I don't remember this."

They see a place. Another cabin.

------------

Back with Blik, in his bed, reading a 'More Money!' magazine. Jeff enters.

"Where's the rest?" he asks involved.

"They went into the forest." the selfish and leader, cat replied.

"What?! They can't go in there!"

"Why not?"

"Because if they do, they might never come back again."

"Oy vey."

------------

"What's a cabin doing here? Awkward." remarks Gordon. He knocks on the door. An old lady answers it.

"Hello there, my pretties." she said. Waffle hid behind Katilda in fright. "There's nothing to be afraid of, see. I've been expecting you."

"You have?" Katilda questioned.

"Yes. You're friends of Blik. Mister Blik?"

"You know him?"

"Exactly."

Inside the house, three seated down. The old lady sat too.

"My name is Ms. Batwich."

"You must be the person Blik mentioned!" Waffle exclaimed.

"It's true. Now in Trampeous, my grandson must be taking good care of him."

"Ay, you must be psychic." said Gordon. Batwich nodded.

"Maybe you can help us. You see, out book is missing a last page...one that can help Blik." Katilda explains, holding the book up to her. She looked at this carefully and shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid I can't. Did you know about this war..." started Ms. Batwich.

"Yep! I know it! It started in 1992, right?"

"No. Actuallly there were two wars."

"Two?!" Waffle, Gordon, and Katilda howled in unison.

"Yes, two wars. One in 1948, the other in 1992."

Waffle whistled surprised. "1948 was a long time ago."

"Yes it was. But the king's spirit still lives on..."

"So does mine from my war." Katilda agreed. "So does mine..."

"There is a cave just a few miles from here. It's a ruin from where the king's castle was built."

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything."

"I'm old, give me a break!"

All laugh at the joke.

"We'll be going now. Maybe the cure's in there." thinks Gordon.

"Maybe it is, maybe."

Katilda, Waffle, and Gordon wave good-bye and exit. They head for the ruined castle.

* * *

CHAPTER 10

"What are we supposed to do? Stand around here and do nothing?" Blik asks Jeff.

"You're coming with me. I think I know where they are." he says.

"Huh?"

Jeff grabs Blik as Jeff sits in his seat. He puts Blik in a little decorated basket, making him pout. It drives off. Somewhere else, inside the castle, Waffle is holding a candle was him, Katilda, and Gordon walk inside.

"The castle's so ancient." commented Katilda.

"It should be in here somewhere? But where?" wondered Gordon.

All of a sudden, they fall into a trapdoor. They're now in a blue cave, skeletons everywhere.

"What is this place?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we're in the dungeon." suggets Waffle.

"Looks like it," said Katilda. She gasps as she sees a piece of paper. She pulls it out, but is blank and sighs. "We're never gonna find the cure."

-----------

Jeff and Blik stopped at the abandoned castle. Jeff gets off.

"You wait here."

"Me? Why?" Mr. Blik asks angered.

"Just do so!"

Jeff goes off. After when he's completely gone, Blik jumps from the basket and goes to the castle. While he does, he walks into a hole and falls into it.

-----------

"What's that yelling?" Waffle asked, upon hearing Blik's scream. Katilda and Gordon hear it too. Mr. Blik comes out from another hole and lands ont he ground.

"Blik, are you OK?" Katilda asked worried.

"Yeah, never better." Blik replied, getting up with her help.

"How did you get here?" said Gordon.

"I fell underneath this hole. Next thing I know is that I'm with you guys."

"At least we're together."

Just then they hear someone panting. It was...the Human Kimberly! Running up to them with a note.

"Guys! Gordon! Blik! Waffle! Whatever your name is!"

"It's Katilda." Katilda says annoyed.

"Right."

Gordon's eyes grew red as a heartbeat. "The Human Kimberly! What are you doing here?"

"You can't trust a woman and his grandson."

"What are you talking about?" questions Waffle.

"A witch and his grandson are causing Blik to get ill! And I've been to Trampeous, during the war bit."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Hovis."

"Hovis?" Blik repeated.

"Yeah. There's a potion. It's...it's..."

Suddenly a blast of energy almost hit her, but Gordon blocked it. The blast came from Ms. Batwich with Jeff. Both jump down.

"Wha...What the heck's going on here?!" Mr. Blik shouted.

"If you really wanted to know, all we need is your soul." replied Batwich slyly.

"Your soul and your friends." adds Jeff.

"Leave Blik alone!" Katilda protested. "He did nothing to you!"

"Oh yes he did! You see, during the war, I needed a pure blood sample...that was like the king's. It was very rare, until I found...him." explains the woman.

"Now, he's dying every minute thanks to that 'medience'." increased Jeff.

"And you know what...the person why killed the king...was me. I was his princess."

"And I killed the king after that."

"You guys are crazy!" Kimberly howled.

"Oh are we?"

Ms. Batwich releases monsters. The newt from Waffle turns into a giant slug. The heroes scream as they run. But for the girls who find a bunch of rocks and throw it at them. The monsters whine and go away. Waffle slowly walks to the slug. It looks at him and licks him. Waffle laughs as he gets on the slug.

"Tally ho! Splee!" Waffle said.

"I gotta help the Human Kimberly!" said Gordon.

"And I gotta help Katilda!" adds Blik.

"Blik, no. Under your condition it's too dangerous."

"No way! I'm gonna defend my love like you are gonna do yours! Much."

Blik charged and took down a monster that aimed for Katilda.

"That was close." said she.

"Darn! Now, how about _this_!"

Batwich strikes Blik with her power and hits him in the chest. The others stop while they see him groaning/

"Please Blik, please tell me you're gonna make it."

"I'm...not...gonna..."

"EVIL WITCH AND SON!"

Kimberly pulls out a sword from her hammer space and hits Jeff with it. The sword goes through him as Jeff turns into dust.

"Nice going Kimberly!" supported Gordon.

"Thanks Gordon." she kisses him on the cheek, making him blush and fall. "Uh, Gord?"

"Come on my slug!" Waffle said to Shelby. She spits out a pale yellow goo that hits Batwich while she melts away.

"I'll be back! And you little girl too..." those were her last words.

Waffle, Gordon, Kimberly, and Katilda clapped for joy. The bad guys are gone forever.

"Um, guys..." Waffle points to Blik. Katilda rushes over and hears his pulse. He's alive, but barely.

"Blik, if you can hear me...I love you." she whispered.

"Katilda...I love you too." Blik said weakly. He closes his eyes and dies, in her hands. Kimberly, Gordon, and Waffle cry. Yes, even the slug. Katilda cries her tears on Blik's fur.

The tears begin to glow and something starts to happen. The others stop crying as Katilda's tears bring Blik back to life. He awakes slowly.

"I'm...I'm ALIVE! Yeah, I'm back baby! Mr. Blik is alive and well!" he laughs 'til he turns around.

Katilda hugs him. "I'm glad you're back."

"Group hug!" shouted Waffle. Everyone starts to hug him.

"Okay, hug's over now. Now. Seriously."

Soon enough, Hovis arrives to get the kids out and get back home. Months later, Blik proposed to Katilda and they got married. Another lesson is learned. You need to believe in hope and yourself. The bad guys are gone, and the good guys keep living.

**THE END**


End file.
